


tenderness

by itotoro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Comfort, F/F, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/itotoro
Summary: flashfic of comfort
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 45
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	tenderness

Nayeon cries in the middle of the night.

Jeongyeon hears from the bed beside hers, racks her brain for any way to help. Thinks of the way their manager had told them to "stop being so touchy around each other" and she listens. Listens to the sagely advice of their manager, listens to the way Nayeon's chest shakes with sobs. Nayeon faces the wall when she cries, away from Jeongyeon.

There are three other people in the room with them, two younger trainees and Jihyo. Jihyo sleeps by the door, and Nayeon by the wall. Jihyo would never hear.

Nayeon sniffles, her fragile shoulders settling beneath her duvet. The younger trainees have fallen asleep long ago. Jihyo is also asleep.

Jeongyeon sits up, fixes her own blanket before moving to sit beside Nayeon. "Hey," she says, unsure of what to say next.

Nayeon turns to her, the redness of her nose is bright despite the low light. She takes a long breath. "Hey."

Jeongyeon lets a finger trace the tear tracks on Nayeon's cheek. "You look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. What's got you tonight?"

Nayeon's smile breaks through the darkness. She slaps Jeongyeon on the shoulder without malice. "Just the usual fear of failure. You know how much I love it."

"I do," says Jeongyeon, "want me to join you?"

Nayeon nods, shifting to make space for Jeongyeon on the bed.

It takes some time for Jeongyeon to settle beneath the covers. It was a habit ingrained in her by her older sisters, that whenever Jeongyeon needed some extra warmth they would supply it. Nayeon, the eldest of her family, never knew what it was like until Jeongyeon showed it to her.

Now Nayeon moves closer, arm wrapping around Jeongyeon's rib, head nestling into Jeongyeon's shoulder. Her breathing settles, the last of her sniffles leaving in the way her forehead presses to Jeongyeon's cheek. "Thanks," she says, "for coming."

Jeongyeon pulls her closer. "Of course."


End file.
